Hold Out Your Hand
by nolabell66
Summary: Madison Harley is not the type of girl Kevin Owens ever saw himself with. He finds that getting past people's judgement may be harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

The Texas night air was still humid and hot. Kevin sat watching and listening to everyone around him. He couldn't wait to get to his hotel and lay in a bed. But he had been talked into going out to a local bar.

"Smile Owens," Baron joked slapping him on the back. Kevin only rolled his eyes.

Kevin gave a half smile. This wasn't his scene. He didn't want to be around all this. The loud music, people on top of people. He really just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Be ready for the next day.

Everyone gathered in the parking lot with some of the girls they met in the bar. One stood out, she was tall thin, blonde, she looked like she stepped off a magazine page. She had an amazing smile, and great laugh.

Kevin glanced over at her, she noticed him, a smile came to her face. He looked away quickly. He was sure she was use to guys staring at her. But he also knew how it felt. People staring at you. "Ok, let's go," Tyler yelled. Everyone made their way to the cars. Some of the girls left, the pretty blonde was hugging everyone goodbye. She stopped looking at Kevin. He had been standing off from the crowd. She said something to Baron, who nodded in response. She looped her arm in his as they started to the car.

Tyler got behind the wheel, Baron took the front seat before anyone could object. The blonde and a redhead jumped in the back. Kevin groan sliding in the back seat.

"Hi," the blonde smiled, Kevin only nodded. "I'm Madison."

"Kevin," muttered, he slide closer to the window to make sure she had room. The music went up, Kevin stared out the window, while everyone laughed and talk.

….

Kevin got out holding the door for Madison, "thanks sugar," she smiled. Baron, Tyler, the redhead and Madison started to the hotel pool. Kevin just wanted his room. He wasn't into to partying or hanging out. He was sure neither of the girls were interested in him.

"Hey," Madison caught up to Kevin before he got to the elevator. "We are going to the pool."

"Yeah," Kevin said, he felt stupid, what kind answer the that?

"Why don't you come," Madison smiled, Kevin tried not to look her up and down.

"I was going to go to bed," Kevin pointed, "long night."

"Oh," Madison sounded disappointed. "Ok," Madison smiled, "nice to meet you." Kevin smiled and nodded, he was sure she was being nice. Trying to include him.

…

Kevin tried not to watch her walk away. He noticed two man walk up to her. It was clear they were drunk. Kevin turned watching them. "Oh come on," one of the guys laughed. Madison pulled her arm back. The other one came behind her.

"Back off," Madison yelled. Kevin started walking over. He was pretty sure she was use to man coming on to her, but it was clear this wasn't wanted.

"Hey," he yelled. The three of them turned around. "You heard her back off."

"Or what!"

"I knock you both the fuck out," Kevin stood in his face. The man pulled back looking at his friend. Kevin face read nothing but anger, and his fist was clenched.

"Ok," they both backed away. They mutter something as they left.

"You ok," Kevin asked. Madison nodded, still holding her chest. Kevin rubbed his head, "I will walk you to the pool."

"Thanks," Madison smiled.

…

"I owe you a drink," Madison told Kevin.

"I don't drink," Kevin shook his head. "I can't stay long."

"So you are the one they call KO," Madison seemed to ignore what he said.

"That is me," Kevin smiled.

"I like your entrance music," Madison flipped her hair. "I think you and Rollins are my favorite. But you are far funnier. Plus you can be quite the badass."

"Isn't Baron wondering where you are," Kevin asked.

"Oh," Madison turned looking to see where they were. "He likes my friend. He was the one that got us tickets." And there it was, she was a groupie, ring rat.

"How does he know you?"

"He came into the club last night," Madison answered. Kevin raised his eyebrows. "I am a dancer," Madison sat up straight, she knew the look on his face.

Kevin looked at her for a long moment. She looked hurt, he knew that feeling. It was the feeling of judgement. Being judge for one part of who you are. "So are you from Dallas," Kevin asked. Madison seemed to relax.

"Born and raised."

"I can hear it," Kevin smiled.

"You are from Canada, right?"

"Saint-Jean-surRichelieu,Quebec," Kevin answered.

"You speak French?"

"I do," Kevin sat back.

"I always wanted to learn French, it is so pretty."

…

Madison stretched her arm above her head, "well love I have to get home."

"Ok," hours had passed and Kevin hadn't even realized. Madison took her phone out.

"Ok, my Uber is on the way."

"I can walk you to the front," Kevin stood.

"Well, thank you for tonight," Madison turned to Kevin. His face was sweet, and he seemed so shy.

"It was nice to meet you," Madison hugged him, Kevin was somewhat shocked. "Give me your phone." Kevin pulled his head back. Madison stood with her hand out. Kevin handed her the phone. Madison bit her lip as she typed away. "There is my number," she handed him back his phone.

"I will hide that from my girlfriend," Kevin joked. Madison's eye got wide.

"I am sorry, I should have asked."

"I am joking," Kevin laughed. Madison slapped his arm.

"Seriously I should have asked or."

"There is no one," Kevin looked down still laughing shaking his head.

"Good you can teach me French," Madison kissed his cheek. Madison smiled turning to her Uber. Kevin waved as she drove off.

….

Kevin made his way to breakfast. "So," Tyler appeared next to him.

"So what," Kevin asked, "dude I haven't even had coffee."

"What happened," Tyler pressed.

"I don't know what we are talking about." Kevin noticed, Baron, Seth and Dean walking toward him.

"Can't get it out of him," Tyler groaned.

"Oh no," Dean shook his hand, "you spend the night with Madison Harley, I want details."

"The girl at the pool," Kevin asked.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"We talked I pulled some drunks off her, she went home," Kevin shrugged.

"Are you kidding," Dean mouth fall open.

"Do you know who she is," Seth asked, a smirk crawling across his face.

"A girl Baron met at a strip club," Kevin answered. The crowd surrounding him groaned.

"Come with us," Dean grabbed Kevin by his shirt pulling him alone.

….

Once out of sight from most eye, Baron pulled his phone out. "She is not just some stripper," Baron explained.

"Though she is very good at it," Dean smiled.

"She has a line of posters, she has danced everywhere," Baron handed Kevin his phone. There was a picture of Madison nude horseback, wearing only a cowboy hat. He flipped, another picture of her laying on her stomach on a sandy beach. Her hair wet, legs bent behind her, even sand on her toes. The last one was of her laying in stain her hair spread out around her. She looked like a Greek god. Kevin looked up all eyes on him.

"So is she," Kevin started.

"No," Dean jumped in as if reading his mind, "no porn, unfortunately." Everyone chuckled. "And she only does stage shows, no private dances."

"Dean has been trying for years," Seth laughed.

"No fuck off Rollins," Dean slapped him in the back of his head. "You offered her everything but your soul."

"Wait," Kevin stopped them, "you all know her?"

"Yeah," they all looked between each other. Kevin head started to spin with all the info he was given.

"She is a fan," Baron said.

"Did she give any of you her number," Kevin asked. They all looked at each other in what seemed to be shocked.

"You have her phone number," Dean asked.

"She put it in my phone."

"Give me your phone," Seth held his hand out.

"I will call it," Kevin wasn't sure why he felt the need to prove it. He scrolled found her number. "Hi, it's Madison. I'll call, you back when I can."

"I don't fucking believe it," Dean tossed his hands up. "He didn't even know who he was talking to." Kevin laughed, they were all acting like high school girls.

Kevin looked down at his phone. Her name still lit up. He couldn't blame them for their reaction. Kevin kept to himself, he didn't seek attention. He had always just wanted to wrestle. He had to work hard at it. There wasn't much time for anything else. And he certain didn't look like the type of guy a girl like Madison would give her number to. But she had, and Kevin couldn't help but wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin sat with his phone in his hand. It had been three days since he met Madison. He wanted to call her, but he didn't know what to say. "Oh fuck it," Kevin hit call. It rang three times.

"Hello."

"Hi," Kevin jumped up, "it is Kevin. We met in Dallas at."

"Hey," Madison laughed, "I was wondering if you were going to call."

"I was, hmm," Kevin rubbed his hair.

"So what you up to," Madison could hear how nervous he was. It was cute, most guys tried to impress her. Or acted as if she should be happy they called her.

"I am actually home, till tomorrow," Kevin answered.

"You guys have a rough schedule."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed.

"So where are you to tomorrow," Madison asked.

" Knoxville Tennessee."

"Really," Madison voice sounded happy. "Would it be ok if I came maybe we could meet up?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered. "I could leave some tickets."

"I got them," he could hear her typing, "call me when you got a few minutes and we can meet up."

"Good sounds good," Kevin tried not to sound as nervous as he was.

"See you then."

…..

Kevin thought of nothing but Madison the whole day. She text him to let him know she was in town. Text him her seats. "Dude you are a mess," Sami laughed.

"No I am not," Kevin huffed. "I just feel like I am twelve or something."

"Why," Sami asked.

"Have you seen this girl," Kevin all but yelled, "she is beyond beautiful. Hell she makes a living being beautiful."

"And," Sami pressed.

"I just don't know why," Kevin stopped. He didn't want to talk about it.

"She is interested in you," Sami raised his eyebrow. "Kevin just meet up with her, have fun."

Kevin nodded, he had a hard time being in the moment. Right now life was about getting ahead. You had to be on top of everything. Stand out from everyone. You couldn't slow down, because someone would run you over. "I mean I don't even know."

"Kevin stop," Sami looked at his friend. "Just enjoy whatever this is. And relish in the fact, that half the man's locker room are beyond jealous."

…

Madison sat with her friend, "you are really here for Kevin Owens."

"I am here cause I like wrestling," Madison crossed her legs.

"But you have been texting him all day."

"Yeah," Madison shook her head. She brought her friend Rose. She wasn't sure if Kevin would be available or even want to see her. Once most man found out what she did for a living they run. Or jealousy showed up. Madison believed she had a work life and a personal life. She kept them separate.

"I do appreciate you coming," Madison turned to Rose.

"Well what are friends for," Rose smiled. She knew Madison must have been interested. Madison kept herself pretty guarded. They both knew what people thought about them. "Plus what women wouldn't want to watch fit man roll around with each other." They both laughed.

"We should throw dollars," Madison laughed.

…

"We can take my car."

"Ok," Kevin typed back, "I can meet you at the side of the building."

"Five minutes?"

"Yes," Kevin grabbed his bag and hoped to sneak out before anyone saw him.

"Kevin," Kevin stopped closing his eyes.

"Dolph," Kevin turned, see Dolph all smiles.

"Where are you running off to?"

"Just leaving," Kevin answered.

"Wouldn't be running off to see Madison Harley," Dolph gave his best announcer voice. Kevin groaned.

"Have a good night," Kevin turned to leave. He never really liked Dolph, he was cocky. He had been there for year and while he had many accomplishments, he made sure that everyone knew them.

"Lucky you," Dolph called out, "she is a nice," Kevin reached the door before Dolph could finish.

…

Madison waved from the driver's seat. Kevin slid in, "hi."

"Hi," Madison put the car in drive and started out. "This is my friend Rose," Rose nodded and Kevin waved. "We are at the Hilton downtown. I was going to drop Rose off, and there is a restaurant right there. Maybe we could eat?"

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "we are at the Hilton, what floor are you on."

"Fourth," Madison answered.

"Sami and I have a room on the sixth floor."

"How long are you here," Madison asked.

"Just till tomorrow." They pulled into the hotel. Kevin jumped out walking around opening Madison's door. Rose gave a grin as Kevin did the same for her.

"Nice to meet you Kevin," Rose nodded, "hope you two have a nice night."

"Night," Kevin smiled, "ready," he turned to Madison.

They made their way to the restaurant. "I am glad we could get together," Madison opened her menu.

"Your friend could have came," Kevin bit his lip, "I mean I feel bad."

"Ok," Madison put her menu down, "I am just going to put this out there."

"Oh my god," they both turned to a group of man. "You are Madison Harley." Madison let out a deep breathe.

"Yep," she smiled.

"We have to get a picture," before she could answer they were crowding in on her and snapping pictures. Kevin stood.

"Ok, you got your picture, move on."

"You are Kevin Owens," one talked, causing the few people who hadn't noticed to turn around.

"Why don't we just go," Madison stood. She took Kevin by the arm, "sorry," she whispered as she walked by tables.

"Sorry," Madison said once they were outside.

"We didn't have to leave," Kevin felt frustrated. They didn't have the right to ruin their night.

"I just wanted to see you, and," Madison shook her head. "It got messed up."

"People are asses," Kevin was use to people being totally inappropriate. He knew what it felt like. "Come on," Kevin took her hand, "there has to be somewhere we can eat." Madison smiled.

"Maybe we're there are no college age man."

….

Madison and Kevin stood in front of the hotel. "Thank you for tonight," Madison wished she could get a better read on him. "Sorry it got off to a rough start."

"It wasn't your fault," Kevin left nervous. He wasn't sure what to do next. "I can walk you up or," Madison moved closer coming inches from his face.

"Or you could kiss me," Madison pulled Kevin to her face, crushing her lips on his. Kevin pulled her close to him. Madison pulled away, "now you can walk me up." Kevin smiled and was sure he was blushing.

"Well I guess we got that out of the way," Kevin cleared his throat.

"I have been wanting to do that," Madison teased.

"So does this mean you like me," Kevin took her hands in his.

"I think I might," Madison winked.

….

"Didn't think I would see you," Sami joked as Kevin flopped on his bed. "You have fun."

"We went to eat, well we had to leave the first place," Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Fans," Sami asked, "there were so in the lobby."

"Not wrestling fans," Kevin cut in.

"Oh," Sami realized what Kevin was saying.

"We just left," Kevin shrugged. It was weird, most times he was the one being recognized. People felt you owned them. Some had no sense of the fact that you were a person not just a celebrity. There was a time and place. It was something was not sure if he would ever get use to. He hadn't had many relationship since he came to WWE. Not many could handle their lifestyle. The time it demanded. He never thought he would meet someone who's lifestyle he would have to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Madison stood at the bar, "hey how was Nashville," Vinnie called. Vinnie owned the bar Madison worked. He had helped her with every bit of her career. He tried to help all the girls who worked there. He knew what world thought of them. Yes there were some that fit the stereotypical stripper image. Then there were some that just got use to the money and couldn't go back to a nine to five. They got caught up in the lifestyle. But every once and awhile there was a girl like Madison. They were smart could use this to make something else.

"It was good,"Madison smiled. "He is coming here."

"Really," Vinnie nodded, "be sure to let me know when. I will make sure he get the VIP treatment."

"I really like him," Madison confest.

"He is the wrestler right?"

"Yeah," Madison grabbed her phone, showing Vinnie a picture.

"Well love I do wish you the best," Vinnie did mean that. He watched plenty of girls have their heart broken. It took a strong man, a confident man to date one of theses girls.

….

"So when is the trip to Dallas," Sami asked.

"My days off, I leave Tuesday right after Smackdown," Kevin answered.

"Gee Kevin it sounds like you might be dating," Sami teased.

"You have never seen Ms. Madison, do what she does best," Kevin groaned at the sound of Dolph voice.

"Dolph," Sami could see how annoyed Kevin was. "Shouldn't you be gelling your hair or something."

"I would just think that is a perk of dating a stripped, all thoses free lap dances." Dolph smirked.

"Not all of us have to pay for woman's attention," Baron appeared slapping Dolph on the back.

"Who said I paid," Dolph smirked walking out.

"Ignore him," Baron shook his head. "Trust me he is not Madison's type.

"How do you know her," Sami asked, "well I mean beside."

"She was a dancer for my ex's band," Baron took a seat. "I can tell you she is a great girl. Works likes a horse. She prides herself in how she has been able to run her own career."

"She really doesn't," Sami rolled his hands.

"No," Baron answered wide eyed. "She will not do any private dances. Remember the night you met her?"

"Yeah," Kevin answered.

"All night she was on me to introduce you two," the news shocked Kevin. He figured she was being nice to him after her saved her from the drunks. "She doesn't put herself much. You know how people can judge," Baron stood, "so don't fuck this up Owens."

…..

Kevin stood outside a sign reading Cludhouse. Groups walked in and out. Kevin wished he had someone else with him. He finally followed a crowd in. It was dark and loud. He looked around, groups sat at the bar. There were tables around a stage. There were two girls dancing to the music blurring. Flashing smiles at the man crowded around their feet. They bent over taking the money they offered. "Kevin," he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I am Vinnie," he offered his hand. Kevin shook it, "got you a table," Vinnie lead him through the crowd. "What are you drinking," Vinnie asked.

"Ooh I," Kevin stumbled.

"I got you," Vinnie laughed, squeezing his shoulder. Vinnie left leaving Kevin alone. He wasn't sure where to look. A small glass landed in front of him, Vinnie sat next to him, "to Madison," he held his drink up, Kevin followed suit. It burned going down, and made his eyes burn. "Promised I would take care of you." Kevin smiled. He thought of asking someone to come with him. But he wanted to send with the time with Madison. "Oh here we go," Vinnie pointed. The club quieted down.

"We are very happy to welcome home, from Dallas Texas, Madison Harley." Music started and Kevin watched the stage. Madison appeared, she had a see through genie type outfit. Kevin leaned on the table watching as Madison moved. It wasn't like the other girls or any others stripper he had seen. She truly danced, it was like she was the only one in the room. As music got faster strobe lights hit the stage. Madison was on the pole in the middle of the stage. She had her legs wrapped around it, while her body flew around hands free. What looked like one movement she moved her upper body up, grabbing the pole, twisting her body around it. Between the lights and music she didn't seem real. Her movement was flawless, one motion into another. Kevin noticed all eyes were on her. The room sat in silence watching her. Kevin realized you almost didn't realize her outfit was gone. She ended wrapped around the pole. Once the light came up the room erupted in cheers. They were truly clapping not just whistling and cat calling. "Gentleman, Madison Harley!"

"Come on," Vinnie lead Kevin to the back stage.

….

Kevin spotted Madison standing in sweats and t shirt her hair and

Make up still done. She was talking to a few other dancers. Kevin stood for a minute just watching her. She was truly beautiful, and he was proud of her.

"Kevin," Madison beamed running to him, throwing her arms around him.

"You were amazing," Kevin smiled.

"Thank you," Madison hugged him again. "Vinnie found you?"

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

"Give me five minutes," Madison said, "you can sit out front or here." Kevin looked around at the woman running around him, most less than half dressed.

"Meet you out front," Kevin chuckled.

Kevin sat at the bar, the man next to him was talking to one of the girls. She smiled and giggled at him. She gently kept her hand on his shoulder. "Ten minutes is fifty dollars," the man laughed taking his drink.

"You are cute but not that cute," he got up from his seat walking away. The girl leaned against the bar, looking disappointed. She glanced in Kevin's direction.

"Hey handsome," she moved next to him. "You all by yourself," she batted her eyes.

"No," Kevin straightened up.

"You look alone," she moved in closer.

"Donna," Kevin's head snapped around seeing Madison standing next to him.

"Hey Madison," Kevin caught her tone, she wasn't happy to see her.

"You ready," Madison seemed to ignore her turning to Kevin. Kevin nodded to Donna. He took Madison's hand walking away.

…..

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Kevin said standing in Madison's bedroom doorway.

"Thank you for coming," Madison put her duffle bag, opening it starting to go through it.

"I got the feeling you and Donna don't get along," Kevin stepped in her room.

"No, quite honestly most the girls there don't like me," Madison continued putting things away.

"Why," Kevin asked, he stepped further in. Madison had seemed nothing but nice, "your boss seems to like you."

"He does," Madison flopped on her bed, patted a spot for Kevin.

"So is it just a girl thing," Kevin asked.

"Kinda," Madison pulled her legs up crossing them in front of her. "I did one dance and made twice what they will all night. This job is like any other, you have to be smart." Madison explained.

"I get that."

"I can't do this forever and I don't want to," Madison shrugged, "so I make it work for me."

"So why no private dances," Kevin asked, "don't you make more money?"

"You do," Madison explained, "but like I said I make this work for me. I am no prettier don't have a better body or any sexier than any other girl in there. But if you make people really want something, make them think that there is a chance, kept the fancy alive. I am not really Madison Harley just like you are not really Kevin Owens." Kevin thought about all she said. She was right.

"I get it."

"Most don't," Madison tilted her head, "no I am not the beautiful, perfect hair and makeup goddess you see on stage."

"I don't know," Kevin looked at her, "you look kinda like a goddess to me." Madison smiled leaning in kissing him. He moved closer to her. Madison pulled them both back on her bed. Kevin really wanted this, and Madison made it clear she did to. But insecurity hit him. He wasn't tone and build. The thought of clothes coming off started to make him nervous.

Madison's hand moved his shirt up. Kevin didn't even realize he moved her hand. "You ok," Madison pulled back. Kevin tried to smile back she could see something was wrong. "What?"

"Nothing," Kevin was sure his face was red.

"I was sure you have had sex before," Madison joked.

"Yeah," Kevin sat up on his knees, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Hey," Madison set up, "talk to me."

"You are use to," the last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

"Being naked," Madison couldn't help but smile.

"Right, and you have a ridiculous body," Kevin said wide eyed. "It is just intimidating."

"Kevin," Madison took his face in her hands. He made her heart warm. Most man wanted her bed to be able to brag. Something about his shyness, was refreshing. He wasn't trying to impress her or show her off. "One second," Madison climbed off her bed. Kevin looked over her shoulder, as she walked to the wall. The room went dark, he felt the bed dip.

"My god it is pitch black," Kevin noticed not even the outside light came in.

"I have darken curtains," Madison moved closer to him. He felt her reach for his hands. "I work a lot of nights," he could feel her breath. He reached for her face. Feeling her lips on his he pulled her close.

Instead of making an issue or arguing. Madison just fixed the problem. It did give Kevin a sense of security. She wanted to be with him. How ever it was, whatever he needed to get there.

There was something about not having any light to see by. Your other senses kicked in. Every touch, every sound and every smell was more intense. It was easier to let go, be more open. There was something more raw and real about it.

Madison couldn't remember the last time anyone made her feel like this. Most man wanted a performance from her. Or thought they were shooting porn with cheesy dirty talk. Maybe it was because of the dark but he took his time. His lips and hands had found every inch of her. She never wanted anyone so bad. "Kevin," she pleaded.

"Kevin what," his voice was in her ear. She reached feeling his arms on either side of her.

"Please."

"Please what," she could hear his smirk.

"Cocky little shit, in the dark," she muttered. He chuckled, kissing down her neck. She felt his knee push her legs further apart. She was ready to plead and beg. She squirmed under him to get closer.

"Easy," there was a confidence in his voice. He had found his control. It wasn't some caveman thing, he wanted her to know and feel, how much he felt for her. Madison's hands moved up his arms to his face she pulled him to her mouth kissing him hard. His body moved in to hers finally giving her what she wanted. He finally broke their kiss, relishing every moan he brought from her. He fought to hold on as she tightened around him. He felt her body go soft and a satisfied hum leave her. Before he let go.

Kevin rolled next to her, he caught his breath. He left Madison move off the bed hearing her feet padded across the room. His eye shut from the bathroom light that appeared. Madison closed the door. Kevin heard the bathroom door, and Madison coming back to bed. She crawled in next to him pulling the cover over them. "Thank you," Kevin whispered. Madison lead her head on his chest and snuggled closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison raised her head from Kevin's chest. "You still awake," she asked.

"Yeah," Kevin answered. Madison pulled herself up.

"I need a light," Madison rolled over turning the light on her night stand.

"Thoses curtains really black everything out," Kevin pushed Madison hair back as she leaned in for a kiss. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry," Madison asked.

"I acted like a fourteen year old virgin," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Well," Madison draw her words out. "You proved you are not a virgin. Or that was beginners luck. I hope you," Madison bit her lip. "Kevin I like you, I know I don't have a normal job. And I know what people think of it."

"Madison," Kevin stopped her, "I have a job were I beat up, and get beat up. Have fake," he put his fingers in quotes, "fight with people. But I love what I do, and from what I saw tonight when you were on stage, you love your job."

"I do, I just," Madison looked down, "it messes things up sometimes. And I really don't want to mess this up. So if you think it is to much or." Kevin leaned over kissing her hard. He rolled her under him.

"It won't mess this up," he said looking down at her. She kissed him, she reached to shut the light off. She felt his hand over hers, "it's fine."

…..

Dean sat with his feet up on the table, Roman took the seat next to him. "Kevin got laid."

"Ok," Roman said wide eyed, "how do you know and why are you telling me?"

"Look at him," Dean pointed, "all happy, that I just got laid glow."

"Why do you care," Roman shook his head.

"You know he is dating a stripper," Dean turned his attention to Roman.

"That is the rumor, Dolph is quite put out by it," Roman watched Kevin. He did seem happier. "Why do you care, it is not like you to get caught up in gossip."

"Cause I normally am the gossip," Dean pulled his feet down. "I just can't see it. He should date like his highschool sweetheart."

"Well good for him," Roman had to agree, Kevin was about the last person he would see with a girl like Madison. "I just wish Dolph would shut up about it."

"He is an ass and mad she wouldn't have anything to do with him," Dean huffed.

"Well she sounds like a good judge of character." Roman laughed.

"You know Dolph," Dean said, "he believes no woman can resist him."

"Must be nice to live in your own world," Roman joked, "void of reality." They both laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"How does he do that," Dean muttered, "hi Dolph."

"Are we talking about everyone's new favorite couple?" Dolph flopped down next to Roman.

"Why do you care," Roman asked.

"It won't last," Dolph crossed his arms.

"And how do you know it," Dean asked.

"He won't handle what comes with her," Dolph said matter of fact. "Every man wants her. She is a tease."

"Oh Dolph shut up," Dean groaned. "You are just mad she doesn't want you. Let Kevin be happy."

"Yeah but will the powers that be might not let that happen," Dolph stood up slowing walking away.

"He is a jerk," Dean shook his head in annoyance. Roman looked back in Dolph's direction. Something about how he said that bothered him.

…

Kevin and Sami walked the hall to the hotel. "What is it with you getting your own room?" Kevin asked.

"I need a night of sleep, not listening to you snore," Sami laughed.

"Well, good," Kevin looked up reading the room numbers. "Alright here I am," Kevin found his room key.

"Enjoy your night," Sami called walking down the hall. Kevin pushed the door open throwing his bag. He stopped seeing the small table in the room sat up with plates.

"Hello," Kevin called, afraid he had somehow gotten the wrong room.

"Hey," Madison jumped out. She was dressed in sweats hair up and no makeup. Kevin smiled she never looked so beautiful.

"How did you find me," Kevin hugged her.

"Sami," Madison answered.

"Oh now I get it," Kevin smiled at her. "He did good, he normally can't keep a secret."

"Come on," she took his hand leading him to the table. She pulled a pizza boxes on the table. Kevin laughed to himself. The times they had spent together Kevin always took her to the nicest place he could find. Their time together was short and he wanted it as nice as he could make it.

The fact she planned this, which was so simple, but it meant so much. "How was your night," she asked, placing a slice on his plate. "Oh," she pulled out two bottles of beer. "I know you normally don't drink but," Madison popped the cap on one beer bottle, "nothing beats cold beer and pizza."

"You know smack talked beat someone up," Kevin took a drink. "Thank you for this."

"Thought I would make it till you come home, but," Madison said wide eyed.

"How long can you stay?"

"I fly back late tomorrow, and you have a free day today tomorrow," Madison took her beer.

"Yes," Kevin smiled, " did my very good friend Sami tell you that?"

"He did." Kevin stood walking to her, he pulled her up.

"Remind me to thank him."

….

Kevin rolled over hearing the shower. The clock read nine a.m. Kevin laid smiling at the pizza box still sitting on the table. "Hey," Madison crawled on the bed.

"You been up long," Kevin smiled at her.

"No, I wanted you to sleep."

"So what do you want to do today," Kevin asked.

"Well," Madison gave a smirk tilting her head. Kevin reached up kissing her neck.

"Well what," she shivered at the sound of his voice. The sound of knocking made Madison turn her head. Kevin rested his forehead again her shoulder groaning. The knocking got louder. Kevin rolled out of bed, finding a pair of shorts.

"Coming," Kevin called out. Madison made her way to the bedroom. "Sami," Kevin stood in the door.

"You read your texts," Sami pushed his way in the room.

"No," Kevin said wide eyed.

"Well," Sami said, Reusv is hurt," Sami hand flew as he talked. "So thing are all changed around." Madison came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. "Oh god," Sami jumped up, "I forgot," he covered his mouth. "So sorry."

"I am just going to get ready," Madison grabbed her suitcase. "Sounds like you two need to talk. Good to see you again Sami," Madison gave Kevin a quick kiss.

"I am sorry," Sami pointed toward Madison.

"So about Reusv," Kevin tried to get his friend back on track.

"Right so they want to talk to everyone, they will be moving stuff around."

Kevin and Sami sat talking, Madison came out of the bathroom. "I am going to get something for breakfast," Kevin grabbed her hand kissing it. "Sami can I bring you back anything?"

"No, sorry for running in," Sami smiled.

"I will be back," Madison gave a wave as she left.

….

Madison stood waiting for her coffee order. "Well how lucky am I," Madison felt an arm around her. She pulled back, see Dolph smiling.

"Oh," Madison pulled at her shirt. Dolph made her nervous, the way he looked at her, the smile he gave her.

"Just getting Kevin coffee."

"What is that about," Dolph stepped closer.

"What," Madison asked.

"Some beauty and the beast thing," Dolph reached for her hair, holding the end in his fingertips. "Or maybe you feel bad."

"Look," Madison batted his hand away.

"What he throw money at you," Dolph didn't back away. "Everyone knows you girls love money."

"I don't," Madison hated man like this. Thinking because she was a dancer it was ok to say or do whatever to her.

"I make good money," Dolph moved in closer, whispering in her ear. "How much to get you alone. Show you what a real man can do. Let me get my hands on you." Madison pushed him as hard she could. She ran from him pushing past people.

"Hey," Madison stopped feeling a hand spinning her around. She came face to face with Dolph, he had come after her. "Don't walk away from me you whore."

"I am not," Madison was breathing was hard she could barely speak.

"Look, you don't know how things work around here," Dolph grabbed her arm, "this company is very worried about image. And what would Vince think if he found out one of his top stars was dating a stripper."

"Are you," Madison couldn't believe this was happening.

"I would suggest you make friends with the right people," Dolph let her go, walking past her.

….

Madison stood in the lobby trying to pull herself together. She didn't want Kevin to see her this way. "Hey," Baron walked up, one look at her he knew something was wrong. "What happened."

"I," Madison held her hand to her chest.

"Come on," Baron lead her to where there were less people. "Breathe."

"Dolph, he said," Madison choked out. "He just got out of line."

"He put his hands on you?"

"He just ran his mouth," Madison started to calm down.

"Kevin is going," Baron shook his head.

"No," Madison stopped him, "don't he just ran his mouth. I don't want there to be issues with Kevin and him. He is a crocky ass, I deal with guys like him all the time."

"You shouldn't have to," Baron said. "Ok, I won't say anything. Let me get you back to your room."

"Thanks," Madison smiled. She didn't want to start trouble. Things were good and she wasn't going to let someone egotistical ass mess it up. "Shit, I have to get coffee."

"Ok," Baron nodded, "we will go together."

…

Baron spayed his hair keeping his eyes on Dolph. Baron had kept his promise and not said anything to Kevin. It was starting to eat at him. He would want to know if it was his girlfriend. He understood why Madison didn't want him to know. She had to know how Kevin would react.

It wasn't fair, Baron couldn't stand man like Dolph. Yes, Madison was a stripper, but she was a person. She wasn't something to grab and do what they wanted to. Like them she wasn't on all the time.

"Kevin," Baron called as he walked by. Kevin turned toward him. "Listen," Baron stepped closer, "I saw Madison this morning. Dolph had gotten her pretty upset."

"What," Kevin screened the room looking for Dolph.

"She didn't want to say anything," Baron said, "she doesn't want to upset you." Kevin didn't say a word, he turned looking for Dolph. He spotted him on the other side of the room. Kevin flew across before Baron could stop him.

"Stay away from her," Kevin glowed, Dolph only smirked in response. "I mean it, keep her name out of your month and don't ever let me hear you put your hands on her." Baron grabbed Kevin's shoulder pulling him away. Dolph said nothing only smirking shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter cleared his throat, "Vince look."

"No," Vince stopped him. "We are saying something than the ball is in his court." Vince had been sent a text with Kevin and Madison picture. Someone had took one in public. The comments ranged anywhere from people being happy for the couple, to how did Owens get a woman like that. And of cause the fact that Madison was an adult entertainer was brought to light. "We have had to many thing leaked, posted, viewed," Vince said wide eyed. "Kids like him."

"I am just saying," Hunter tried to reason, "she is not some porn star."

"Look we are a different company," Vince looked at his watch. "You know him a bit better, might be better coming from you." Hunter shook his head. "Do it at the end of the show." Hunter nodded as Vince walked away.

"There are days I hate my job," Hunter muttered.

….

"Thank you for staying," Kevin pulled Madison to him. He hadn't told her that Baron said anything about Dolph. Part of him wanted her to be away so Dolph couldn't get near her. The other part didn't want to let her go.

"Perk of my job," Madison smiled, "I make my own hours. You sure you are ok, if I don't go to the show?"

"Yeah, fine with me," Kevin agreed.

"Seems I haven't been getting enough sleep," Madison smiled.

"Really," Kevin moved in closer. "Sound like you are blaming me for that."

"Well," Madison voice trailed off. Kevin kissed her, leading them back to the bed. Madison lowered herself down feeling the bed hit the back if her knees. She pulled Kevin with her. A soft moan came from her as he kiss across her collarbone.

They moved further on the bed, leaving a trail of clothes. "I honestly can't get enough of you," Kevin whispered in between kisses.

"I can see that," her hand moved lower gently running over him, "think I have created a monster." He dropped his head into her neck as she slowing stroked him. "That sweet shy guy I met seems to have left." He moved her hand away, pushing into her.

He moved back on his knees taking her with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He brushed her hair out of her face kissing her. Slowly and gently she moved up and down on him. His arms around her holding her close. This is what he couldn't get enough of, holding her. Feeling her body against his, her letting him take control of her. The sweet sound she made, her body going soft, crawling up to him.

Her head rested on his shoulder, not able to hold back he groaned letting go, still holding her. They were still, "shower," Madison asked.

"Hmm, in a few minutes," Kevin answered. "I could stay like this."

"Me too," her voice sounded sleepy, "but you have to get to work. I will be here when you are done."

"Promise," Kevin asked.

"Promise," she smiled kissing his nose.

…

Hunter stood waiting, he told Kevin to meet him after the show, alone. "Just do it, it is business," Hunter told himself.

"Hey," Kevin called to Hunter, "you needed me." Kevin was still in his ring gear.

"Yeah," Hunter smiled. "Look, there was," Hunter stopped, his head went to his hand. His whole body language was starting to scare Kevin. It was very clear something was wrong. "Vince," Hunter stopped again. This didn't seem right or fair. "Vince found out what your girlfriend does for a living." Kevin stopped his mouth fall open. It was something in the way Hunter said it. Like it was so awful you couldn't say it out loud. "He doesn't think it is good for the company image. You are one if our top stars. We are geared toward families." Hunter looked at Kevin who only stood not saying anything. "And you have a bright future. I have always been in your corner. All the work you put into this."

"If she quits," Kevin blurted out. What Hunter was trying to say was hitting him. "She stops, has a normal job."

"I would have a better fight," Hunter said.

"If you met her, if Vince met her," Kevin without thinking grabbed Hunters hand.

"I am sorry," and Hunter truly was. "There are just sacrifices." But it seemed so much more than that.

…..

Kevin walked to the hotel, he stood in front of his door. How could he do this? He was happy with Madison. But he loved wrestling, worked so hard to get here. Sami came up to him, "dude are you ok?" Kevin only shook his head. "I heard and I am sorry."

"Sami," Kevin sounded dull, like he wasn't there, "I have to go be Kevin Owens to her." His voice cracked, "and I don't think she is going to like him." Kevin put his room key in and waited. Hoping there was something else to do, some other answer would come.

"Hey," Madison jumped off the bed, "how was it, you are later than I thought." Kevin blinked, taking a deep breathe.

"Remember you said you don't want to dance forever."

"Yeah," Madison answered with a laugh.

"Well why not now? You could stop now," Kevin said.

"But I don't want to, plus," Madison watched him, there was something different about him.

"Why, I mean we are together. I make good money."

"I don't want your money," Madison narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, till you get a new job."

"Where is this coming from," Madison asked.

"Maybe I don't want to date a stripper. Maybe I need to think about," he stopped, "appearances."

"And what you don't want to be seen with me," he heard the hurt in her voice.

"My job is very public, and maybe I don't like the idea of the locker room knowing what you look like naked."

"Kevin," Madison choked, "I thought you understood." Tears filled her eyes.

"Why can't you just stop," he yelled. "Why can't it just be me, why do they all get you?"

"You do have me," Madison thought he knew that.

"No they all have some of you."

"Kevin no they don't! They get what I let them have. You have me, the real me."

"I don't like knowing you," he stopped seeming to want to stop himself, "make money being a tease. Man get the wrong idea. Just stop!"

"I don't understand! What happened? Why are you acting like this?" Kevin's head fall, he thought if he was mean about it, somehow it would help.

"They know."

"Know what," Madison yelled.

"Vince knows that," Kevin stopped.

"That what," Madison voice went from hurt to anger.

"He knows what you do."

"And what do I do," Madison folded her arms across her chest. Kevin looked up at the ceiling.

"Madison, I," Kevin closed his eyes.

"I get it," she nodded, "I am good enough for his boys," she put her fingers in quotes, "good enough to be some secret. But not good enough for one of you to date. My what would the world think?"

"Madison if you stopped," Kevin grabbed her hands, "Hunter can talk to Vince and."

"And if I don't," sobs took her voice over. Kevin shook his head.

"Madison I," she wiped his cheek.

"I get it, I do," she managed a smile. "It was just so nice." She stopped taking her hands away from him, "I let myself believe." She turned gathering up her stuff.

"Please," Kevin followed her. She wouldn't stop and wouldn't look at him. He wanted to stop her. "You can't just leave."

"Yeah I can," she stopped at the door. "Good luck." She pulled the door to see Sami in the hall. He was leaning against the wall. He knew by the look on her face what happened. She said nothing and made her way down the hall.

Sami found Kevin standing in the room, "sorry," Sami said.

"I want a drink," Kevin said.

"Ok," Sami had only seen Kevin have a beer. He wasn't one to go out. Kevin pushed past him. "Well wait," Sami grabbed the room key sitting on the dresser, following after Kevin.

...

Sami bit his nail as the phone, "come on," he muttered.

"Hello," a sleep filled voice answered.

"Baron," Sami jumped, "oh thank god! I need your help."

"It is three in the morning, what." Baron groaned.

"Kevin," Sami said, "he is drunk."

" Drunk," Baron repeated.

"He and Madison broke up," Sami explained, "I need help. We are at the pool." Baron heard what sounded like a scream, followed by a splash. "Dude he is just screaming throwing pool furniture in the pool."

"Ok," Sami could hear Baron moving. Sami watched as Kevin went from crying to screaming. He hoped he wouldn't attract security.

Baron made his way to the pool. Sami ran up to him, "he is out of pool furniture."

"Hey," Baron called to Kevin. Kevin didn't seem to notice or care. "Kev," Baron walked up to him, Sami following, "man come on."

"Leave me alone," Kevin yelled.

"Dude the fucking cops are going to be here," Baron growled.

"Kevin," Sami pleaded. Kevin fall to his knees. Baron looked at Sami.

"What happened," Baron asked, he had never seen Kevin like this.

"He and Madison broke up," Sami leaned down taking Kevin. "Can you give me a hand?" Baron leaned down helping Sami drag Kevin back to his room. "I will fill you as we try and walk."


	6. Chapter 6

"Man," Baron stood helping Sami get Kevin into bed. " I shouldn't have said anything. I am sure Dolph is behind this."

"They would found out," Sami looked down at Kevin. "I never saw him that upset." Baron shook his head.

"Hopefully it is out of his system. Doesn't seem fair," Baron let out a deep breathe. "He should have talked to her. Sounded like he went in guns blazing."

"He thought if he let Kevin Owens do it," Sami shrugged, "thanks," Sami agreed it didn't seem fair. He wasn't sure what he would do in the same position. "I am going to stay with him."

"Call if you need me," Baron patted Sami on the back.

Sami sat in the chair, watching Kevin. He had past out, Sami was sure he would feel this in the morning. And not just the hangover. They had given up a lot to be here. They missed family functions, birthdays, and holidays. Lost friendships and relationships. It didn't seem fair to ask for anything else, when they willy gave up so much on their own.

…

Stephanie held her finger up as Hunter walked up to her. "I thank you for calling." She rubbed her head, "Kevin Owens is throwing up, and all the pool furniture from the hotel is in the pool." Hunter gave Stephanie a confused look. "Would that have anything to do with you telling him, he had to break up with his girlfriend?"

"That was your father," Hunter pointed, "he got wind she was a stripper."

"I am aware of how she makes a living," Stephanie irrupted. "Since when do we tell our employees who they date?"

"It was your dad," Hunters voice raised. "He feels that it is not good."

"Don't say it," Stephanie stopped him.

"Steph," Hunter could see she was upset, he just wasn't sure why.

"We can't do that," Stephanie shook her head.

"I did what I was told," Hunter said. "I will check on Kevin."

"No I will," Stephanie stopped him.

"Ok," Hunter agreed, "why does this matter so much to you?"

"Hunter," Stephanie sounded shocked, "have you forgot? I said after what we went through, I wouldn't put anyone else through it." Stephanie and Hunter's relationship was frowned upon. She knew what it felt like to be told who you could and couldn't see. To be told due to your career, family business you had to push your feeling away.

"Stephanie, I think your dad doesn't see this the same way." Hunter felt in the middle.

"Hunter it's not fair," Hunter noticed she was choking up.

"Steph," he reached for her hand, "you are really upset."

"Hunter, I just know what it feels like to be told you can't love who you love." He hugged her smiling.

"Hon, he seemed to have made up his mind."

"I will talk to him," Stephanie wiped her eyes, she looked around.

"No worries," Hunter smiled, "no one saw." Stephanie slapped his arm. "Go talk to your dad. Do you want me to come?"

"No," Stephanie said, "I can handle him."

….

"Dad," Stephanie found her father behind the table. He was shuffling paper making notes. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to finish theses changes," he answered without looking up.

"Now," Stephanie voice raised. She tried to sound confident. But he was still her father.

"Yes Stephanie," he took his glasses off.

"Kevin Owens," Stephanie started.

"Is on my shit list," Vince spat out. "I am told he is too hungover to wrestle."

"Dad," Stephanie raised her voice. Vince looked up. "I need you to listen." Stephanie looked her father in the eye. "We can't tell people who they can and can't date."

"Steph."

"No," Stephanie stopped him. "It not fair or our place. Dad, we ask so much from them."

"And they are paid."

"I know, but you remember how hurt I was when said I couldn't see Hunter?"

"That was different."

"No, it is the same hurt," Stephanie explained.

"He is dating a stripper," Vince shook his head, "with today's social media and."

"Dad in a week no one will care," Stephanie laughed, "hell half the woman have taken picture half naked. And most of the world has seen half a dozen of the talent naked." Vince sat quite. "Really with everything else we have going on, is this that big of a deal?"

"He is still in trouble for tonight." He took a deep breathe, "if it effects this company or his performance." Vince raised his hand.

"I don't think it will,". Stephanie smiled, she kissed her father on the cheek.

…

Kevin sat in a fold out chair, holding a cup of water, trying to talk himself out of throwing up again. He was told he wouldn't be able to wrestle tonight. He showed up because he knew he better. The hotel had let management know about his reaganging the poolside furniture.

"Kevin," Kevin castes his eyes up to see Stephanie standing in front of him. He groaned knowing he was in trouble. "You look rough," Stephanie sat next to him. "Look, my father can be very old fashion. He does things," she looked over at Kevin. "What I am saying is he was out of line." Kevin pulled his head up.

"What," Kevin asked.

"I understand better than most to be told you can't be with who you want to be." She stopped, "and I know what it is to have that hurt. To be told you have to make a choice." Kevin sat trying to take in all Stephanie was saying. She looked at him smiling, "As your boss I don't have the right to tell you who you can date."

"But you father."

"I have talked to my father and reminded him, how I met my husband." Stephanie smiled.

"Stephanie do you know who," Kevin words came slow.

"I believe her name is Madison," Stephanie stood, "and I hope to meet her one day." Kevin blinked not sure what to say. Was she telling him he didn't have to make a choice? He stood, "thank you." Stephanie shook his hands.

"Also the coast of fishing the hotel pool furniture will be deducted from your pay. Being the circumstances around your absence from tonight house show, you will not be responsible for the fine. But you will make an apology to your fan missing tonight's show due to illness." Kevin nodded. Stephanie gave a nod walking away. She might play a cold hearted billionaire princess, but Stephanie had just shown how human and how much she cared about the people who worked for her.

….

"How is your head," Baron laughed kicking the seat.

"I wish I was dead," Kevin groaned from the front seat of the car.

"So Stephanie really went to her dad," Sami asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I guess," Kevin was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"So have you called her," Baron asked.

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"Why not," Sami almost yelled.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Kevin looked down into his lap. "I know she was hurt. And how could she not be?"

"Dude talk to her," Baron said.

"I don't know what to say. She might not even talk to me," Kevin shrugged.

"So maybe you find another way," Sami cast a look to Kevin. "This might sound corny but."


	7. Chapter 7

Baron looked across the ring at Dolph. He could feel heat raising in his cheek. He knew Dolph made sure that Vince himself knew about Madison. "Hey," Baron waved him over. Dolph looked around, he made his way slowly to Baron.

"Yeah."

"You proud of yourself," Baron asked with a smirk. Dolph only raised an eyebrow. "Please spare me with, the you don't know what I am talking about." Dolph stood saying nothing only crossing his arms.

"He didn't have to break up with her."

"You know Dolph, you have been here for awhile," Baron said, "and I respect almost everyone here. I don't like them all but I respect them. I try and learn from people." Dolph let his arms fall. "Don't worry I am not going to kick your ass." Baron laughed, "I should not just for Kevin but Madison. I mean do you ever think of anyone but you? It really killed you to see her with him."

"Look," Dolph put up his hand.

"No," Baron stepped closer, "what you did. Sending that picture to Vince. It makes you look like the asshole. All you are is sad. And all I have learned from you is what I don't want to become. Bitter and pissed off. Mad that my time is up, and not man enough to make a path." Dolph tighten his lips.

"You think you know so much."

"I know you will not bother Madison again. Hell I don't want to hear you say her name."

"He can have her," Dolph shook his head. "He will see what she is."

"He has already," Baron growled, "I mean it, or next time I will kick your ass, and it won't be in a ring."

"Management won't stand for," Dolph said with a smile.

"Well," Baron erupted him, "seems Stephanie see things different. Must be that whole woman's revolution thing." Dolph looked around, clearly everyone had taken notice to their conversation. He stepped out of the ring, making his way out.

"Think he will quiet," Taylor asked standing next to Baron.

"For now till he finds something else," Baron shrugged.

"Where is Kevin," Taylor asked.

"Oh he is working on a project," Baron smirked.

…

Madison sat at the bar, she looked over the sheets for tonight. It had been a week since she and Kevin had their fight. She felt it was best to leave it alone. It would end in another fight.

The bar door opened and a tall woman walked in. She wear a button up top and dress pants. Madison pulled her head back, she had to be lost. She was way over dressed. Than Madison remembered a girl had an audition today. "Hi," Madison walked to her, "are you here for the audition? We got a dressing room in the back. If you have your music I can take it."

"Oh," the woman laughed putting her hand to her chest looking shocked. "No, I am looking for Madison."

"That's me," Madison smiled.

"Hi," the woman stuck her hand out," I am Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon."

"Oh," Madison shook her hand, "I am not seeing Kevin." Madison was sure she had come asking Madison to keep quiet about their relationship. "Don't worry I only use social media for my work. I don't put up much personal."

"No, no," Stephanie waved, "I came to talk to you, well apologize really." Madison stopped, "can we sit down."

"Sure," Madison lead them to a table.

"I wanted to come here, because what my father made Kevin do was wrong. He is old fashion in some of his ways. And," Stephanie hoping this didn't sound self righteous.

"I get it," Madison shrugged, "I know what I do for a living, and I know what people think of it."

"Madison, I know what it is to have people judge you. They judge before they hear the story. They judge because they have been told things, or they are just mean. And I am sorry my father did that to you." Madison sat quite.

"Well thank you."

"I have looked up your,' Stephanie searched for the word, "you have made quite a business."

"Yeah," Madison nodded, "I plan in five years to be done performing. I want my own photography studio. After a couple of run in with some scum photographers, I want to provide something different." Stephanie smiled. "Do ya'll have a show here tonight?"

"No, I was here on some other business," Stephanie answered. "I should let you go."

"Thank you," Madison stood, Stephanie stood shaking her hand.

"I do hope to see you again," Stephanie smiled.

"I don't know about that," Madison shrugged.

"Well, I have learned Mr. Owens is full of surprises." Stephanie shrugged.

…

Madison sat at the bar, she still couldn't believe Stephanie had come into see her. It was nice to have someone especially a woman understand where you were coming from. She was going over if she should call Kevin. She was sure Stephanie had talk to him before she had come here. But he hadn't called, maybe there was more. Maybe he really couldn't handle what she did. Maybe he was mad she choose her job over him. "Madison," the boss Vinnie called. She got up making way over to him. "Look this guy came in, he rented the VIP room upstairs. He is asking for you."

"For me," Madison pointed to herself.

"Yeah," Vinnie answered, "he wants a private dance."

"Vinnie," Madison yelled with a laugh, "you know I don't do that."

"Madison this man rented the whole top room out."

"I don't care if he rented the whole building," Madison couldn't believe he was asking this.

"Madison, it is a ton of money," Vinnie said wide eyed, "it is one. I mean I am not going to say anything."

"Vinnie have you been drinking," Madison asked.

"Madison it is one dance," Vinnie put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know what," she shoved his hand away, "I will go tell him myself." Madison stormed off.

…

Madison jogged up the stairs, she was still in her sweats. She hadn't started her hair or make up. She didn't care, this guy was getting an ear full. Than she was going to do the same for Vinnie. Why would he even let this guy believe there was a chances. Plenty of man had offered plenty of money and the answer was still the same.

Madison walked into the VIP room, she stopped. The room was lit by candles and rose petals were scattered on the floor. Madison looked to the back of the room, where a couch say. She stepped closer trying to see the man sitting there. "Look I don't know," she walked closer stopping before she got to close. The man stood taking a step toward her, "I don't do this." He kept moving toward her.

"I know," Kevin stood in front of her. She put her hand to her mouth.

"What," it was all she could get out, before tear overtook her.

"Dance..with...me," Kevin held his hand out. Madison grabbed it letting him pull her in. After all the man wanting her to dance for them. He was the one who wanted her to dance with him. Cause she was more than dancer to him.

Kevin kissed the top of her head, "I am sorry."

"Me too," she looked up at him. "You still need to teach me French," she laughed.

"I think you might need to teach me to dance," Kevin joked.

"Fair enough, just," Madison choked, "I want you around."

"Good cause I am not leaving."


End file.
